


Between the Devil and the Deep Sea

by walking_travesty



Series: Between the Devil and the Deep Sea [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hell, I don't know how this story was started tbh, Louis Dies, M/M, Nick is the devil, ends up in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis Tomlinson, you are dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil and the Deep Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a thing for Tomlinshaw and Louis going to Hell.  
> Enjoy.

_Well this is interesting._

Louis thought, he was confused, yet intrigued. He doesn’t remember how he’d gotten to the door or exactly _why_ there was a door at the bottom of the ocean, or exactly why he was at the bottom of the ocean, but he decided not to argue. He floated aimlessly against the currents of the salty sea; the dark waves caressing his now pale skin. He should be dead, He _feels_ dead, an odd sense of calmness flows through his veins. He continues to look at the dark wooden door, ominously placed on the ocean floor below his feet. If it weren’t for the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to go to the door, then he probably would have swam away by now.

Louis swims towards the door; he places a pale hand onto the rusted brass knob, mind cloudy behind curious blue eyes. He twists and pulls the knob, letting the door float open slowly to reveal darkness. Louis ticks his head to the side in confusion as he looks at the black void. _That’s it?_ He floats closer to it and bravely sinks his arm into it. Suddenly, there’s a strong force pulling the boy in quickly through the entrance, catching him off guard. The void becomes deeper and darker; distant screams can be heard in the background as he is pulled relentlessly through the dark pit. His sense are disoriented, not being able to tell which way is up and which way is down, all that Louis could see was _darkness._ Without warning, the boy is deposited onto a hard wooden floor, the pulling sensation long gone. An extreme wave of panic and anxiousness floods through his system as he struggles for air, curling up into himself. He grabs fistfuls of his own hair as vomits the endless amount of salt water clogging his lungs. He coughs and sputters as his whole body racks violently with the force of it.

Minutes later, he finally feels calm again, the panic and anxiety floating away. He rolls onto his back, staring at the cream white ceiling of the room, he sits up abruptly and is faced with a long corridor; both sides covered with mirrors. Louis can faintly see a pale blue light at the end up the hallway. He pushes himself onto his feet, slightly off balance as he gains his footing. _What is this place?_ He comments to himself. He slowly starts to walk down the hallway, arms wrapped around himself protectively. He tries not to let his eyes wonder to the mirrors, afraid of what exactly might be staring back at him. He just concentrates on the mysterious blue light that seems to be – _moving?_ He squints his eyes and leans forward as he picks up his pace, the light appearing to get brighter as he nears it more.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The sudden sound of a clock makes his skin crawl as he starts to jog down the hallway; tripping over himself several times. The ticking gets louder and louder as the light begins to become bigger and then –

Nothing.

The light has disappeared and the ticking noise has stopped; leaving Louis more than anxious. All that is there at the end up the passageway is a single arched door. There seems to be an odd coldness coming from the door, radiating around Louis in rippling waves. A shiver runs down his spine as he reaches out for the door, it creeps itself open; revealing a lush _forest?_ Louis didn’t know what the fuck was happening, but he felt like it would be too much of a hassle to find out. With a shrug he steps inside, turning back to see that the door has vanished. Louis pouts slightly to himself. _No going back now._ The forest is damp and cold, the grey sky above adding to the gloom of the area. He could hear the sounds of birds chirping and the wind rustling between the branches of enormous trees. Louis takes in a deep breath, relishing in the strong scents of the forest. He always enjoyed the peacefulness of a forest; especially when the grey sky contrasted against the vibrant green of the plants. He begins to stroll along the plants, the damp air clinging to his skin and clothes.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Louis starts to hear the clock again, but this time it sounds a lot closer than it had been previously. He flinches as his eyes grow wide and tries to pick out which direction it’s coming from. A gust of wind blows by, rustling his damp fringe as he jogs against it. He starts to feel the ticking of the clock in his chest as he nears it, the constant thumping of it making him confused as he pushes through the branches and weeds of the forest. Louis stumbles to a stop in front of a grandfather clock. _A grandfather clock in the middle of a forest._ The clock is as tall as him, it’s panels a dark oak and its face a creamy white. Louis cocks his head to the side as he notices that there’s no numbers on the face of it. His face is scrunched up in confusion when he notices him.

“Finally – thought you’d never arrive.” The man calls as he circles from behind the clock. With a snap of his fingers the ticking stops, all sound stops for that matter.

“W-Who are you?” Louis asks as he wraps an arm around himself protectively. The man smiles a sly smile, his green eyes dancing with – excitement?

“You’ll figure that out later, but Nick is fine for now.” Nick replies, fingers tapping at his side. Louis tries not to be too forward with staring at the man in front of him. A man with legs that seem to go on for miles, and a smile that has cheekiness written all over it. The light stubble against his jaw makes him look older then he probably is, but Louis finds it extremely appealing.

“Enjoying the view, Love?” Nick murmurs towards Louis, brushing his knuckles down the side of his face. Louis’s eyes focus on the man now – _inches_ ( _when did the happen?_ ) away from him. He’s a lot taller than Louis, and he can feel the heat radiating off his body. It makes Louis realize how cold he’s been.

“It’s pretty good.” Louis returns as a shiver runs down his spine, he has mixed feelings about this Nick. He doesn’t know if wants to shag him until he passes out or to scream and run away. Nick gives off a disturbingly pleasant vibe that has Louis’s senses on high alert. Nick only chuckles at the reply as he steps back, offering his hand to Louis.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken, you are Louis William Tomlinson?” to which Louis nods in confusion.

“Y-You-How did you know all that?” Louis says in disbelief.

Nick ignores his question as he continues, “Well, I’m sorry to tell you this but, you’re dead.”

“I’m _what?_ ” Louis chokes as he steps back from Nick. He can’t be dead, he just _can’t._ What about his family? His sisters and mother, what are they going to do without him? “T-That can’t be right, I’m not dead.” He babbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, ignoring the fact that his own skin is _freezing_ cold.

“Louis Tomlinson, you are dead.” Nick says more firmly, his eyes dark with sympathy.“You died in a boating accident.”

_Boating accident._

Louis feels a sharp pain in the back of his head, as if something hit him with great force. He winces in pain as he grips the back of his head, falling to his knees. He squeezes his eyes shut and images of crystal green water and a rolling grey sky being to appear. He hears distant shouting and can see himself bobbing against the surface of the ocean.

_“Louis! Keep floating, I’m coming to get you!” Stan screams above the roar of the ocean. Louis eyes the distant speck of the boat warily as he tries to keep himself afloat. He doesn’t know how he got so far away but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be there much longer one way or another. He sees someone dive into the choppy water, their thin frame fighting against the growing currents of the ocean. Louis’s eyes cast upward, eyeing the darkening grey sky mournfully. Something in the corner of his eye catches his attention, he turns at the last moment to see the enormous wave as it crashes on top of him. He’s caught off guard, body being whacked back and forth violently as he’s dragged further away from the surface. Panic strikes into his veins as he tries to find which way is up, his lungs burning in his chest with the need of fresh air. For some reason he can’t seem to open his eyes as he thrashes around, trying his best to not sink any further. His head is throbbing and his lungs feel as though they are about to burst from his chest, he need to breathe, but he knows that he can’t. His body starts to relax, arms moving along with the colder ocean currents; his body sinking slowly. His head stops hurting as he finally opens his eyes. He takes in the dark and cold depths of the ocean before everything goes black._

Louis opens his eyes, panic heating his veins as he gasps for air, arms flailing and tears in his eyes. A tender hand is placed on the his back, rubbing comfortingly as Louis slowly starts to bring in air. Louis looks up, chest heaving to find Nick staring down at him in concern.

“W-What the hell was that?” Louis coughs as he folds his knees against his chest.

“That was you remembering your death, love.” Nick says, sitting down next to him. He slides his hand further down to rest at the small of Louis’s back. Louis is shaking, hair gripped painfully in each hand as he tries to hold back tears.

“T-That was _horrifying._ So it’s true? I’m really dead? “He stutters, nose sniffling. “I really died.” He says to himself.

“I’m afraid so, Louis. It’s terrible seeing yourself die, trust me.”

“B-But wait, what happened to Stan? Did he die too?” Louis says eyes red-rimmed and wide as he looks into Nicks.

“I’m afraid I don’t know that, you were the only I was told about.” Nick murmurs, scooting closer. Louis’ body rang in alarm at the closeness and he inched away slightly. Goosebumps raised in the area in which Nick’s hand was placed. They sit there in an awkward silence, Louis mourning his death, and Nick eyeing him in a way that made Louis’ cold skin feel like it was on _fire_. Nick eventually sighs, standing up and dusting his tight black jeans off. He turns to offer a hand to Louis. “As much as I like sitting with you here, we’re going to have to leave.” Nick says. “It’s not safe here.”

Louis eyes his hand suspiciously before accepting it, letting Nick pull his off of the forest floor.“Why isn’t it safe?” He questions as he gets to his feet.

“Because you’ve accepted your death.” He replies back.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Louis asks, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Louis, you _made_ this forest. It’s sort of like a coping method. When you die, most of the time you don’t actually know so subconsciously you create a world or area for you to hide in.” Nick informs, grabbing Louis’s wrist gently. Out the corner of his eye, Louis sees something move. As he turns his head he notices that the lush green forest is _gone_ and the only thing there is darkness. A cold chill creeps up Louis’s spine as he takes it all in, they’re literally standing in _nothing._ “See? Now that you’ve accepted your death you can move on.” Nick says, pulling Louis along. “Now come along Louis, we have business to attend to.” Nick murmurs.

“But wait, h-how do you know all of this?” Louis says, freeing his wrist from Nick’s grip.

“Well, I’m the Devil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't decided if I want to add more to this or nah?? It'll probably be more of a side thing which means I won't update this as frequently as my other stories. 
> 
> Comments (Good and Bad) are accepted  
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr:  
> badpunhaz.tumblr.com


End file.
